


Gypsy Tramps, and Thieves

by Keassa



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothingJust for FunA.U.I change up a few things do not hate me to much.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Gypsy Tramps, and Thieves

I Richard Grayson, am born in a small Wagon, sadly my Family cannot afford better, yet they love me, I had food, clothing, I learn to read, write, numbers, I all so learn different languages, mostly the ones in America, and Canada, help with the Trade, we were all in, the Circes.  
I am very lucky.  
My Family at least have Work.

***

My life is going a long perfectly, no speed bumps at all until I met a tall blue eyes, black hair, Devil, he call him self John, I had a feeling from the start he had been lying.  
As Papa would put it, no one there gives their true Name, what is one more.  
I went to share my food with the blue eyes stranger, after a long night working, I sat next to him near the Fire Pit.  
As all ways we talk about every thing, and nothing, it is my favorite part of us.  
It has only been a week since we pick him up, yet it still feels wonder full.  
I have no clue what got in to me, I turn facing him, sitting on his lap, putting my arms around his neck, grinding against him.  
"How old are you?"  
"Twelve. You?"  
"Twenty eight."  
I un tie his pants, pulling out his all ready hard penis, it is really long thick, I rub his penis in my hand, he works his fingers in to my ass, I am wearing shorts this makes this possible, he takes his fingers out, I move my ass so it is over his penis, I lower my self so his penis goes in to my ass, staying like that for a bit, I rock my hips back, and forth, from where I sit on his lap.  
He leans down kissing me, I suck on his tongue.  
I am feeling so good so close to cumming, when my sex fill brain just hears my name.  
I guess we are on the same page at least, he picks me sitting me next to him, putting a blanket over his lap, taking my hand.  
"Tomorrow?" He asked me.  
"Tomorrow." I told him.  
We let each others hands go as my Mother came in to sight.  
"I am sorry for the trouble."  
"No trouble."  
My Mother took my arm pulling me behind her back to our Tent.  
Tomorrow took to long get here, I thought he change his mind, he was not at the fire where we normally meet, I am crying really good by the time I find him waiting for me near his tent, he takes me in to his arms as I cry.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Now I am."  
"Come with me?"  
"All ways."  
We both went in side his Tent together, I glance around his Tent, there is a few candles next to the bed, a couple of pillows on the bed.  
"I want this moment to be special, I know stupid."  
"No it is not."  
He turn me around so I am facing him, kissing me slowly this time, he pick me up moving us towards the bed, laying me down, never stopping our kiss, he un dress me kissing a long my body as he did, after he kissing, licking, and sucking me all over, he took off his clothing, he is well built all over.  
"I am un sure there is a way to make this not hurt."  
He pushes my leg up, wetting his fingers putting them in to my ass, moving his fingers in, and out of my ass, he kisses me as I moan, I get up set when he takes out his fingers, he puts his penis in to my ass, giving me no time as he starts to move, moving slow at first then faster, I wrap my legs around his waist, so he could go faster, and deeper, he held him self deep in me as he cum in me, the feel of him cumming made me cum, we just held each other not wish to let go yet.  
"May I stay here for a few hours?"  
"I will have you out by then."  
I am rolled on top of him.  
For six wonder full months, we our together.  
Then he just leaves me.  
Us.  
Turns out I am Pregnant, it is rare for a Boy to get pregnant, yet I learn this way, I am to broke to pay for the test.

***

I give birth to a healthy Son, Terry, in the back of a Wagon, poor after all, with my Mother's help, I would be lost with out my Family.  
I am Sixteen, my little Terry is Two.  
My World falls down with gun shots in the dark, my Parents, dead, and gone.  
"Your Lover was here."  
"What?"  
The Ring Master hands me a Newspaper, it reads, 'Bruce Wayne has seen another death.'  
It takes me a moment to put it together.  
"Oh what am I to do with this?"  
"That is up to you."  
I am not sure when I got to Wayne Manor, I just found my self telling the Cab Driver he may go, after paying him, I have Terry safely in my arms, he is all I have.  
"May I help you?"  
I turn toward the speaker, next to the gate of main entrance, there is a camera over the speaker box, pointing at me.  
I am not shock.  
"I am here to see Wayne please."  
"That is a new one."  
The main gate open to let us both in.  
Now that shock me.  
I simply walk needing it, to get my thoughts in order, it is a long driveway, winding up a hill, trees on both sides of the driveway, I finally come up to a huge House, a older looking Man had been waiting at the bottom step for Terry, and I.  
"Wayne?" I try again.  
"Oh my you both look well travel, come in side, and wait, Master Bruce will be in."  
"Is he working late?"  
"Some nights later then others."  
"I see."  
I follow the older Man up the steps leading in side, he open, and close the door, so Terry, and I may go in side.  
"Where are my manners, I am Richard Grayson, and this my Son Terry."  
"Nice to meet you both, I am Alfred Pennyworth."  
Right on que Terry start to cry, I do not much time to take every thing in.  
I think holly shit covers it.  
I knew Bruce is well off, I just did not think this well off.  
"Follow me to the Kitchen, I am sure you both are hungry young Sir."  
No one call me Sir before.  
I am mix about it.  
"Thank you Al."  
"Any time."  
He lead Terry, and I to a nice little Kitchen, there is a cute white table in the middle of the room, every thing is white, the shelves, cabinets holding the food, on one side of the Kitchen, the fridge, and stove on the other side.  
The Kitchen has a Family feel to it.  
"Toast for little Terry?"  
"Yes please."  
Terry, and I share toast so he will eat, this is how that work.  
I did not hear when Alfred left the Kitchen, when I had my Son I lost my Manners.  
I heard a Woman yelling, then I felt better about my self, I look up to see a Woman glaring at me, she looks like a Model, I am Gay I thought she is pretty.  
Bruce is not leaving her.  
Not for Terry, and I.  
We are a hot mess.  
She is every thing I am not.  
Bruce smile at me over her shoulder.  
They could see us from the Dinning Room, to the Kitchen.  
"If you are unhappy, we are done."  
Holly shit Bruce just left her for me.  
The Woman walk over to me, hit me, then storm out.  
"Dick."  
"John."  
I could not help but, call Bruce that.  
I cross my arms, doing my best to be mad at Bruce, he walks over to me putting his arms around me, holding me close.  
"What wrong?"  
"Other then our Son being able to see us, not much."  
"Our Son?"  
"Yes."  
"How?"  
"Sex, we had lots of sex."  
"Alfred I have a Son."  
"Yes Master Bruce I know, your room is ready Young Sir."  
"Stay with me?"  
"Your bed better be big enough for all three of us."  
"Is that a yes Dick?"  
"Yes Bruce I will stay."  
What did I get my self in to?


End file.
